


Art academy is a world of its own

by Toxiorosis



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: College/University AU, M/M, Slice of Life, You Have Been Warned, also... this is gonna go places, cause i dont know how education systems work so its going to be a bit made up probs, dont know if rating will change, i should probably plan for these things but NAH, they are arTISTs, theyre like 19 or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiorosis/pseuds/Toxiorosis
Summary: Tord has just moved from Norway to England and is feeling negatively about the change. Starting everything all over again with school being different is a bother, but it might be just the thing he needs.Slice of Life with mischief on the side. Totally unrealistic.





	1. Chapter 1

Great

It was still an entire week until school would start and Tord was already feeling anxiousness and disgust creep their ugly-selves into his stomach. What is it going to be like when it's the real deal and he actually has to -ugh- do what the teachers ask?

He wants Paul and Patryk back. He wants to hang out all night and know the city like his own pockets. This situation was frustrating to say the least, and infuriating if he was being honest. Of course keeping all that inside like usual to not give anything away.

Conveniently, Matt rushes through the open door with a heavy looking box, snapping the uncomfortable thoughts away for now.

''More mirrors?'' Tord asks from the heavily used and a bit tattered couch his roommate had brought for them. He only met the ginger this morning but had a pretty good idea of his personality.

''Of course not silly! I always bring the important stuff first, so now it's just clothes and my inspirational magazines.'' Matt gleefully drops the heavy box down and rushes to get more. Meanwhile Tord gets up from sulking beside the window and opens up the newest additions of crap.

The inspirational magazines all have something to do with looking good, wheter it was just beauty, fashion, lifestyle, or even interior desing. The mags are all highly rated in social media sites when Tord looks them up. Expensive too.

Matt was handsome in his own right, but the level of materialistic narcissism was on a whole other level.

''You can borrow them if you want!'' Matt comes jogging with 3 more boxes that almost block his view, ''But make sure they are slick and shiny when returned!''

''No thank you. But I'm surprised. You didn't bring a better couch even with all this interest in... good-looking-ness?'' ugh English is dumb- Tord grumbles while trying to think the proper way to say the last part.

''Oh yeah. I wanted to buy a completely new one with rising footrests and perhaps a foldable bed, but my parents wouldn't let me because they think it would be stolen within a week by the commoners. So I went over my uncle's carage and found that! My parents may not like him for some reason but he has always helped me with these things and he did so again.'' Matt goes jogging for more boxes.

Tord is suddenly feeling a bit grossed out finding that the torn sofa wasn't actually Matt's and instead some old man's. But it would have to do for now. Maybe they should wash it before use. Better ask when the beauty-nuthead gets back.

With most of the doors of the student accommodations open due to people arriving today, Tord sees into the other apartments and takes a quick unsuspicious look around. A lot of artist equipment and a shitload of people with dyed hair, some weeaboos with so much anime and manga merch that their places are covered with them, but they all already seem to have their own groups already with their shared interests linking everything together. Interests he doesn't care for or isn't as passionate about.

It has always baffled him how people can be so mezmerised on one thing alone. Perhaps that is more common in England than in Norway. Or more likely -since he has been doing his own things for a couple years now- it is he who is the oddball out.

''Äch!'' Tord slides his hands through his hair in frustration and throws them forward, as if to physically discard the thought, and returns to his room. Matt has finally gotten all the boxes delivered and is starting the unpacking process. Tord goes to help - more to get his own mind off of things than for altruism.

''Thanks!'' Matt gleefully smiles, ''Heyyyyyy What do you think? Should this painting be here- Or here?'' he asks Tord, who uninterestedly looks at him.

''It doesn't matter.'' edged with a raise of one eyebrow as if to say _''Why are you asking me?''_

''Oh come on~ You're in the art academy! You must have some sense on what looks good.'' the ginger pouts until Tord sighs and looks over the placements lazily and then to his peer.

''I am in the music sector.''

''Well then this is good practice! If you become a musician you'll probably need to make videos or art for them.''

''Ugh fine uuuuuuuhhh... Why not put it on your nightstand?''

Matt looks over to the masses pictures of him and his family decorating the open-cabinet surrounding his bed almost entirely, creating a little nest for privacy purposes no doubt. Every bed has it.

''That's a GREAT IDEA!'' Matt rushes to plant the framed little painting right where he can see it when laying down. Man the guy sure does have energy.

''Hey, Matt?'' The ginger turns to look at Tord sitting on the ground, ''What sector are you in? Studying I mean.''

''Oh! I'm in clothing and fashion with modelling as one of the secondary subjects.''

''Secondary subject? Vhat is that?'' (ugh my accent really came strong there) Tord silently tries to mouth the word ''What'' to hone his pronounciation.

''Ummmm. You do have your own secondary subject as well right?'' there's a tinge in Matt's voice that suggest this is important.

''I do not know.''

''But every pupil should have one. When you made your course plans for the semester? Remember anything like that?''

''No.''

''Welllll- There's still time I'm sure. After all, school is still a week away! But since your subjects are what make up your entire education and future specialization I think you should ask about it from the student advisor.''

''Uhhuh''

...

They look at eachother expectantly, Matt with a little more concern in his brow than the oblivious Norwegian.

''Are you going to go ooooorrrr?''

''Oh! You mean right now? I thought I could just do it tomorrow.''

''Yeah right now would be safer... Since your entire future is kind of important I think it's better to not procrastinate getting everything clear.'' Matt smiles but sarcasm just oozes from it.

''Okay jeez, I'm going.''

''Great! I'll finish unpacking while you're at it.''

''Yeah psssh - Good luck with that~'' Tord leaves the guy and his 50 packages before stopping dead centre in the hall.

Where the hell was the adviror's office?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i need to get this idea out of my head so here ya go. Binge writing this feels so good)


	2. Chapter 2

After 30 minutes of looking around Tord finally found the fricking place, only to be met with a locked door and a sing saying that he needed to wait 20 more minutes since the student advisor was on their lunch break.

Eventually the professional but kind looking woman did turn up and he was let in.

''Hello Larson. How have things gone over these couple weeks?''

''Just fine and dandy.'' he hurries with his answer, ''I came here to ask about some secondary subjects I should have selected?''

''Oh yes. Did you not get into the courses you wanted or something else?'' She taps Tord's online student file up to look at his course plans.

''I don't know what they are.''

''Oh...'' she looks over his year, ''But you do have one subject chosen already, in coding?''

''Ooooohhhh. It was thaaaat. Yeah I did something like that but didn't know vhat (fuck) what it was. I just picked it cause I know how to code.''

''Well no mind. I am sure we can find some more you are satisfied with. You have a knack for music I see. Would you be interested in PE or maybe theatrics if you're going to be an artist? It takes alot to perform on stage.''

''What is PE again?''

''Oh excuse me. It is physical education. Like sports and exercise.''

''Yeah yeah sure. Just put me there.'' the excessive politeness and dancing around with words was rather annoying to Tord. Sweetness was not what he was used to, and if he were honest, it feels way too much like babying to not be spoken to as directly and in the core as possible.

''Okay so you have one more secondary subject added into your year, but I highly suggest you look over the course table and find more classes to fill your semester. If you don't already know exactly what you want to become once grown up you can just pick what interests you and it will in one way or another form into a career path. Once you have decided on what you want send a message to me through Wilma and I will add you to them.'' she smiles up at the student.

''Alright. Thanks.''

''And if you have any questions I will always be available both in this room and through Wilma. Just make sure you do the course plans before school starts!''

''Yeah yeah~'' he leaves the room not even looking the teach when waving. Ugh this could have been done tomorrow just fine -Tord thinks while fastening his walking pace- Matt was taking it way too seriously. He makes a beeline for the student commodations with a pressing headache coming on. The day was just getting worse by the second. First he had to wake up at like 6am to pass the traffic hours, then there's the subject of having to ''make'' friends, and the course system stuff, taking an entire goddamn hour wasted on pointless wondering about, and now this.

''Sssshit'' he rubs his forehead and squints his eyes closed, keeping his pace he throws open the door only to bump into someone and stumbling back a step while the other student falls down completely.

''What the fuck?'' he snaps out in his growing anger.

''Sorry! Sorry.'' the brunette boy squeaks out when standing up, big round eyes with green irises staring into the firery red of Tord's. ''You just came in so suddenly I didn't see you.''

Tord only grumbles back and walks past, bumping shoulders with the brunette to assert himself. He doesn't care to make a scene so soon into his life here, so it's better to just forget it. The other one doesn't seem the confrontation type so he'll do the same most likely.

With a few leaps up the stairs he soon at his door.

''Hey did everything go well? You took quite a while.'' Matt asks from the miniature kitchen.

''Yeah'' Tord tries to not sound as immensely irritated he is but fails, then throws himself onto his bed and takes his phone out to text about all the bullshit he has had to endure. Paul says he is overreacting, but is otherwise being the more sensible friend and suggests Tord could just dive into excessive hentai binge watching again, or learn how to hack the UK government and change the system up. Tord goes with the latter and spends the evening in coding and chatting with the two idiots back home (not actually trying to hack the government but coding nonetheless).

\--  
(actually written in Norwegian)

Pat: The gang pretty much disbanded once you left. But me and Paul have been spending more time just fucking around on our own. Just last week we went to watch that Moana, which was SO AMAZING like holy shit dude i cried like two times and Paul had to hold my beer for me. Which is still illegal so we havent forgotten everything you taught us ;)

You: Wow. Sounds gay

Pal: It's called having fun. You should try it.

You: Oh no thanks! I'd much rather wallow in self pity and mind numbing anger for the rest of my life!!

Pat: Yeah you do feel more agitated than usual. Is everything actually alright?

You: Super

Pal: Sarcasm

You: How did you knoooooowww? :o

Pal: It was an attempt to annoy you. Seemed to work :)

You: Fuck off

Pal: Oh sweetie I think it was you who already did that :)

You: I could fly back right now and shank you if that's what you want

Pal: ooooooh fucking scary~

Pat: Alright guys just stop it and no one gets actually angry

Pal: K

You: too late

Pat: ah man~ You need to find out a way to relax. Found any cute girls?

You: Dealing with annoying squealing bitches is the last thing on my mind right now. Can't believe youre too thick to see that

Pal: Woah woah now even I'm concerned. You are REALLY ticked off

You: YOU THINK!!!

Pat: yeah, that's kinda...

You: okay okay sorry. Everything's just gone downhill ever since my idiot folk decided to move and take me with. Honestly as soon as I get the chance I'm moving back to Norway. Everything in england has to be so fucking formal and stupid I think it might be infectious

Pat: you're not going to make it like this. Find some physical friends and get some mad sex life going on and get back to us then

You: dont... dont ever say that to me ever again

Pal: Gotta go to bed. You should too. Bye!

You: Bye

Pat: Bye!! :D

Pat: I'm gonna go too. We're going to the weekend music festival with Paul tomorrow. And before it we'll go eat out at one of my favorite restaurants EVER! They have some mad burgers up in there.

You: yeah. why not buy him some flowers while youre at it

Pat: Paul's allergick :(

You: oh my god

Pat: i knooooow X/ Anyways BYE!!

\--

Tord rubs the stinging from his eyes and shuts his laptop for the night. Matt is already fast asleep, fortunately being dead silent while at it. With brushing his teeth and undressing, Tord wraps himself up and relaxes.

His dreams are filled with panick inducing deadlines.


	3. Chapter 3

''Hey Tord!'' Matt is already up and as energetic as yesterday. Tord barely lifts his head and opens his eyes to look at the time, which reads a little short of 7 am, and shove it back down again with a grunt.

''I was thinking that since we got along on such a promising start that I could show you around the campus! Maybe we could meet up with my best friends and we could hang out?''

''Unh'' Tord brings a hand through his bedridden hair. He didn't feel like socializing at all, what more is that going by Matt's peppy positive personality, he attracts a lot of people around him. A lot of coat-tail riding wimps that is.

''Great!'' At that Tord's eyes shoot open.

''Wait! I didn't actually!-''

''Get ready and we can go around the place for a couple hours before the meeting time with the others.'' the ginger's smile is wide and devilish. The bastard definetly heard me - but Tord doesn't have the chance to protest before his blanket is pulled away and the AC's cold blow crawls its way into his muscles, making him leap up.

''HELVETE You little! UMPH'' the blanket is thrown into his face and soon after he is being shoved up the step and into the bathroom.

''Since you're so slow waking up you better get ready fast. Don't be in the shower for longer than 5 minutes, which you can also spend brushing your teeth while scrubbing the night's dirt away.''

''Hey slow down a tad! Who the hell can shower in only 5 minutes?'' Tord pushes the blanket away.

''Anyone in my care,'' Matt smile wide, ''We are the generation to save the planet after all!''

Oh my god he is way too... shiny -Tord can't come up with a better word for what the pure cinnamon roll represents while being ushered to take off his underwear and jump into the shower. Matt keeps his eyes peeled for the other to scrub properly, but averting locking sights whenever possible. Shy? -wonders Tord while being tested on the motoring skills of his hands with the simultaneous scrubbing and brushing.

* * *

 

A speedy wash and dressing up later they are already out the door with the clock showing 7:15 am. Tord rubs his face properly but is too tired to be mad about this. He just wants to sleep, but instead is being carried to who knows where. The brisk morning hits his lungs, and he draws in the fresh air as deeply as he can.

''So as you know this is the freshman apartments! The sophomores' accommodations are right across us there, and the juniors and seniors are around the back of the sophomore settelment. Our complex is connected to the teachers' office building where the student presidents and all that kind of planning activity occurs. It's for letting the newcomers know the staff better and that they are always welcome to ask for help if need be.''

Tord tries to keep up with looking at every place Matt points at, but yawning as deeply as this makes listening difficult, until he is pulled by the hand to follow his fast and energetic peer to another location a bit of a walk away into the campus centre, towards the statue Tord has decided to ignore when coming over this place the first time and when delivering his acceptance application.

''This is the campus mascot, Jerry!'' Matt reaches up to touch the statue's feet and admires the thing.

''What the hell is it?'' the spiky critter was standing atop a pile of books with other school supplies leaning or laying scattered about next to them. It was cute, but not a common animal that's for sure.

''Duh~ It's an echidna! By the way if you step on any of the multiple school logos on the campus ground you have to run and touch Jerry inside 60 seconds or you will fail at least two of your tests.''

''Pfffft What?'' Tord squeals out in question, ''Is this a normal occurrence around campuses ooorrr?''

''Don't take this lightly. This curse has done some serious damage over the years and is so highly concidered that the school board tried to remove one of the most stepped on logo tile, only for the tile that replaced it to carry over the curse and taking victims who didn't make it after not realising to run. The school put back the logo and test scores improved drastically.''

''Oh yeah? I'll keep it in mind then.''

''Good! Most of the runs are pretty short and forgiving, but the most deadly and feared is the full 500 meter run from the far dirt track all the way through the campus. Most students decide to not even visit the place in fear of stepping on the thing.''

''Man you guys... You guys sure do have some weird myths.''

''Didn't you have anything like this in Norway?''

''Not that I know of.''

''Hmmm. I think it's exciting! Little details like these make the academy feel unique and fun. I've heard many hilarious stories from my brother how a student suddenly drops everything they have and shoots to a full on sprint after stepping on the logo.'' Matt laughs a little at the recall of his stories.

''Yeah. I quess.'' They continue to the heart of the campus grounds and visit every logo tile, stepping around each one carefully. Tord swears to god that Matt must know every other person here going by how many people he greets and waves at. They can't all be freshmen so he must have visited this place often before attending it himself. Probably through his brother -Tord deducts.

After two hours of nothing but walking the still disheveled Norski drops on the park table's bench and lays his head on his hands, ''Are we done now?''

''Yes!''

''Oh thank god!''

''You look a bit tired.''

''No shit sherlock.'' Tord moans at his tormentor, ''Why couldn't we just do this trip after you met up with your friends?''

''I never realise how fast time flies with them around. I could've spent the entire day while leaving you behind.''

''That's what I wanted~''

''Oh but as I recall you only just moved here. Making friends is important when in a coutry you don't know that well.''

Tord moans uncomprehensive muttering and they quiet down for a few minutes in the calm breeze. Tord relaxes in the chirping of birds and Matt's tapping of his phone, enough to fall asleep then and there.

\--

''HEY!'' Tord jolts in his place to see Matt up and waving at two strangers. Thank god there's no more than that -The dazed outsider stretches his aching back and with a pop and a sigh he relaxes again.

''Come on Tord! We're going to the mall!''

''No money.'' he bluntly states while rubbing the sleep away.

''We're just going to show you places. No need for money.''

The red hoodied individual stands up and follows sluggishly at Matt, who jogs up to the two weirdoes and pushes them to meet Tord.

''This is Tord! He's from Norway and has only been in England for a few weeks so I showed him around the campus already.''

''Hey'' the black eyed one starts

''H- Hello'' and the skrawnier one with a green hoodie follows. There's something familiar about him as Tord squints his eyes at the person, who neurvously bends away from him.

''Have we met?''

''UuUuUhhhh yeah. Yesterday we bumped into eachother. hehe'' the boy averts his gaze.

''Oh yeah'' Tord pulls away in realization, ''So why are your eyes black?'' he focuses now on the other.

''What's it to you?''

''Whatever'' Tord rolls his eyes, ''Anyways. I'm Tord like you know. And you?''

''Tom''

''Edd''

''Great! Now lets go before all the Whittaker's milk is bought out!'' Matt ushers the three onwards, pushing Tom and Tord while Edd contently follows, snickering at the ginger's antics.

''What is Whittaker's milk?'' Tord asks and both Edd and Matt stop to stare, Tom just keeps walking.

''Oh. My. GOD! You don't have the heaven that is Whittaker's milk up in Norway?'' Matt's eyes are wide with disbelief.

''No'' he raises an eyebrow and shrugs.

''It is PURITY. It is the best, sweetest, most elequent delicacy in the world. One drop of this incredible nectar could heal your soul and body, for it is brewed by gods. Ah its smooth texture soothens one's tastebuds to feel the universal balance of the world.''

While Matt keeps on making metaphors for the milk, Edd rolls his eyes and turns to Tord, ''It's this really delicious chocolate milk only made in New Zealand. But a couple years ago it came to the UK and ever since then it has been one of the most sold out product anywhere within ten miles of our campus. Even after the shipment has grown three times from its intial release date. We also have a myth that if you get the milk, you get good luck your way.''

''How many myths do you guys have in this place?''

''Oh there are a few I can recall right now.'' Edd looks up in thought and tilts his head slightly, ''But they're all pretty easy to get the hang of, especially when the tests come around and the whole place plummets into hysterics.''

''How lovely.''

''It is! I can't wait until you see it.'' Edd smiles cutely at Tord, who humms as an answer. The red eyed grump is only a couple centimeters taller than this plain brunette, but the difference seems much bigger. Probably due to Edd having a smaller shoulder length, but even that is only by a little.

Nevertheless they follow the ginger still skipping in excitement and catch up to Tom, who kindly stopped to wait for them somewhere during their chatter about milk. His freaky black eyes focus on the newbie in their little group, irritated at him without a reason, and Tord gets back with an equally sharp glare.

Well it was only the first time meeting these guys. It's not like the ice wouldn't break sometime during their hangout session.

 


	4. Day 1

The week went by quick and just like that, the first day of school began.

-

''Where the fuck is room 240?'' Tord mumbles to himself, stuffed between the crowd of students who all look like they know where to go, much to the red hoodied grump's annoyment.

Upon seeing a girl with a violin case make her way up the stairs he goes to follow and whaddaya know, she led him exactly to where he needed to be, albeit she stopped at room 243.

''Ugh finally. This place is way too big.''

''YOU MEAN THE SCHOOL?''

''WAAH!'' Tord jumps away from the creeper behind him.

''Oh no need to be afraid!'' the girl folds her arms and holds a confident smile Tord would just love to slap off from her face, ''We here in Convox welcome all newcomers with all the help and enthusiasm one needs! And it looks like you might- HEY DON'T WALK AWAY!!''

''But you're annoying~'' Tord moans in having to see the painful sight of this person.

''Well that's blunt of you to say!'' they puff up their cheeks to seem mad but cutesy at the same time, ''If you don't hold respect for your elders I might need to teach some manners to you!''

''PFFFFT You? An elder? Kid you don't even reach my shoulders.''

''OI YOU LITTLE RUNT!! I'm the teacher of this class!''

They share a good few seconds of eyecontact. Tord is being unreadably still before he tries to walk out of the room, only to get grabbed by the arm. Even when trying to pull away from the crazy teacher he isn't even moving.

''What the fuck?! How does such a small person have so much strength?''

''You're not going anywhere now ~hehhehhee~'' Tord gets dragged into the class and thrown into one of the chairs before the teach announces:

''FELLOW MUSICIANS!!''

Oh my god she is flamboyant -the rebellious Norwegian scrunches his face in disgust.  ''YOU HAVE CHOSEN MY, _HOLLY ACRE'S CLASS_ AS YOUR INCUBATORS TOWARDS GREATNESS - AS SUCH, IT IS ONLY MY MOST HUMBLE DUTY TO FULLFILL YOUR WISHES TO BECOME NUMBER ONE! AND SO...'' she grabs a small remote ''OUR GOAL-'' directs it to the beamer ''IS THE NATIONAL MUSIC COMPETITION PLACEMENT NUMERO UNO!!'' she finishes with her hands held up high and smiling wide when the picture of the competition website comes on view and shows an ambitious image of last year's event.

A moment passes in the dead silent class, Tord still half lying half sliding off of the chair she threw him into and the teach not moving from her stance.

''HELL YEAH!'' two dudebros in the back jump up, starting the extensive and loud chatter and woo'ing of the whole room.

One girl lifts her hand in the midst of it all.

''Yes?'' Holly hasn't moved from her spot.

''Umm. I have never actually played an instrument. So will the nationals even be an option?''

''HAHHAHAA Oh you sweet children!'' she steps down from the teacher's bit of raised floor and things quiet down a tad, ''I will teach you everything you will need, BUT THIS JOURNEY WILL REQUIRE BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS TO COMPLETE! I WILL COUNT ON YOU!''

''Weren't WE supposed to count on YOU!'' one kid says from the back but, ''I am positive you will also be able to help eachother in times of need.'' she ignores it.

''Aren't we supposed to like... Put up a band for this then?'' Tord grimaces from his place on the floor barely heard from the commotion, ''This is going to be way too much work~''

''Be naught pessimistic! Only passion brews greatness!''

''YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO SOUND COOL!''

\--

First class was done with the whole time spent on arguing about their goals, what instruments they should play and what genre or music they are going for. Something Holly called progressive communication. So our red hoodied protagonist was already beat.

''How the hell did they allow such a person to tea- *BOOM* and smoke spreads into the hallway from the class to the side.

''See? *cough cough cough* Kids? That is how you should NOT handle gunpowder. So we'll see you next time for more interesting science. BE SURE TO GET THE COURSEBOOK ONLINE, I won't be reminding you again!'' the chemistry class is dismissed and one familiar face comes across the paralyzed caramel-head.

''Oh hey Tord!'' Edd jogs to him smiling wide and bright. ''Did you see that? Mr.Shouhemburg is INSANE! We just went over like a dozen mythbuster experiments to see which one we could do ourselves and it was AWESOME! I'm so glad I picked experimental chemistry!''

''It seems... Fun?'' Tord isn't sure if everyone is just batshit crazy around here or if it's just him, but the usually calm and collected guy jumping from exitement in front of him says the latter.

''Totally right?!'' Edd sets the pace for the next class, ''What was your first class like?''

''Oh. Uuuuuh the teacher is like a one dimensional anime trope with more strength than a damn bodybuilder.''

''What?''

''No seriously! She's a full head smaller than me and _still_ only took one jump to get on one of the desks. I was afraid that she would crack my neck if any of her gesturative swinging hit me!''

Edd laughs at the ridiculousness and Tord chuckles along. This place is so extra. And that was only the first class. What will the rest be like?

* * *

 

Edd kindly showed where his next classroom resided and they waved goodbye.

''Words as mediums of communication? huh. Doesn't sound too bad~'' Tord enters the room filled with relatively normal looking people (for once) and takes a seat to the side. Each desk has a pen and a piece of blank paper already placed neatly in the centre.

*SLAM* the door busts open and a person dressed in full winter gear, face hidden, runs for the laptops up front and sets off screams and surprise in the class. ''NOBODY MOVE!'' he booms and runs out the class once detached the equipment from their chargers.

With the place quiet again the mumbling starts and people wonder what the living hell was that. But a moment later the guy, now revealing his face comes into class again.

''Hello first years! As you might have quessed, that was an act by your's truly~'' he bows and people applaud for shits and giggles, ''I am you teacher Mr.Greason and I want every single one of you to write what happened in that scene on the piece of paper in front of you. Remember to write your name as I will take attendance from them. There is no right or wrong way to do it so do as you wish! You have ten minutes. GO!''

Oh hell...

 

and this path of affairs continued


	5. Lunch

Lunch break starts after coding class, this time everything was relatively normal besides the teacher's odd fixation on trying to make a city-wide blackout a reality. Apparently it's from some game they should take inspiration from.

''Hey! Tord!'' Edd waves and jogs up to him, ''You know it's our lunch break right? Wanna go together?''

''Man you really know where to find me huh. But sure. I don't know where anything is anyways.''

''Great! I- I mean. Not great that you don't know, but great that you want to go together.''

''Yeah yeah I got it.''

''And I've only seen you once before. It's not like -ummmm- unusual? to meet up on breaks. I think it's because this semester my classes are all over the school so even after showing you your english class I kinda had to jog to mine. Not that I had english, I actually had arts (finally), but it's not a big deal. I'd rather show you where to go than be there way too early.''

''mmhmm'' a polite humm to show he is listening. Tord is trying to have a more respectful attitude towards people he meets now, especially since the three friends have helped him not be a total lonely loser by hanging out with him. It would probably help his goal if he actually listened to what the other was saying, but now it's too late. Edd didn't seem the chatty kind at first, but now that he's probably warmed up to the stranger he dares to talk more. That or the fact that he doesn't dare to let silence take over in case it feels awkward. Not that Tord would care either way.

''I've already bumped into Matt and Tom twice today. Matt was having this crazy good idea on his first-''

''Vait.'' Tord stops midwalk (damn that 'w' sound), making Edd get ahead a few steps.

''What is it?''

''Hmmh...'' he thinks if the matter is really worth picking up, ''Can I ask something?''

''Oh? Yeah sure! What's up?''

Tord begins to walk again, since it really isn't anything special. ''What is up with that black-eyed freak; Tom? He's been very cold towards me since the start and I can't remember to have actively caused that.'' Tord ponders it like trying to find a moment where he could have spilled something on the person in question and not apologized, or anything equally petty.

''Uuuuuuh.'' Edd looks away from Tord, clearly weighing something over by the time it takes to find his answer, ''Honestly? I don't know for sure. I think he's just a bit cautious at anyone new joining our lil group. I wouldn't hold it to anything bigger than that.'' There's a nervous after-smile on the boy's face, but Tord doesn't care enough to dig deeper.

''Alright.''

''But if you want to ease your relationship I would suggest not using sentences like 'black-eyed freak'~''teasingly Edd leans forward to get the other's attention. ''Though of course that is soooo~ obvious I don't even need to say it.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Edd laughs at Tord's monotone delivery. And they enter the cafeteria.

  
The place is a big and relatively open hall with more room on the upper balconies, and loads of tables filling the sides to leave a nice open patch through the middle. The whole far side wall is lined with windows, opening a beautiful view of the city to the left, and the nearby park and forest to the right. The inside is warmly lit and there is a bustling kitchen on the other side of the 'pick everything yourself' buffet line. Contrary to expectations, the place isn't completely stuffed with students.

''Wow. Do you guys have crappy food or do English people not eat? This place is nowhere near full.'' Tord looks up at the balcony sections where -at least from what he can see from down below- there are more students doing schoolwork than preparing to eat.

''Of course not! One day has three lunch breaks right after one another and your schedule tells which one you have each day. I looked yours over just to see if we had any together. Matt and Tom should have lunch now too!''

''ooooooohh yeaaah I remember the woman told something like that.'' Stuffing the ~1500 students of this school in one room would prove difficult after all.

''We have an unofficial table where we like to eat so they're probably there. Come on!''

There are still enough people to block their way slightly, but weaving through everything is easy, and the table isn't far away. Matt and Tom are waiting for the two until Matt sees them and waves, Edd returning the gesture.

''Heya!'' - ''Hi!''

''How's it going?''

Tord sits down opposite of Matt and only realises the question was directed at him when seeing the ginger look at him expectantly.

''Oh uuuh. Fine I quess.'' he shrugs.

''Well that's better than bad!''

''Sure. It's just really surreal how...'' Tord looks up trying to find the right word, ''Dynamic! this place is. It's almost like a completely different world.''

''Haha - That's exactly what we first thought too!'' Matt nudges Tom and looks at Edd.

''Oh yeah about that. What is it with you guys and knowing this place from top to bottom like you've been here for years now? We're all first years, right?''

''Ah. yeah.'' Matt starts, ''It's because this school is pretty widely known in this part of town. Nearly everyone from the two high-schools around come here due to the structural freedom and variety of selections. Because this place is actually a fusion of three universities, it has the capability to cater to everyone. There's the artsy wing where most of our classes go on. Then there's the science wing and the sporty wing. Also it has this kind of selection priority to anyone who lives in the near vicinity, so it's easier to get in than to other universities.''

Edd joins in, ''Yeah. What's more is that the student body's general happiness and recommendations are through the roof. Nearly everyone around has heard stories all the way back in elementary about what goes on in this place. When you get pulled into the Convox, you can never get away.''

''That's where the joke-name Con'vortex' comes from as well!'' Matt finishes the information dump with a light laugh.

''Damn. And here I thought I could just learn some music and be done with it.''

''Oh Tord~ Have a little more enthusiastic attitude! Here your creative freedom can stem from any and every class possible. That's why Edd has taken so much non art related subjects this semester. It's all about learning from all aspects!''

''I quess.'' Tord stretches to relax.

''This school requires one to learn from life _around_ you. - People who don't, get left behind. You better take that to heart.'' Tom finally speaks up with a stern tone in his voice directed to the newcomer. Thus far he's just been tapping his phone, not minding the others.

''Sure!'' Tord decides to entertain the cold shoulder he's been given, ''Just like you right?'' he fakingly smiles bright, challenging the ''freak'' to one up him. They hold a staring competition when the bell rings and people start to move.

''Should we rush to the food or nah?'' Edd asks from between the intense battle of sight.

''Don't know. How hungry are you guys?'' Matt elbows Tom again, making him end the dumb competition. Tord is happy about his little victory.

''Don't care. I'm fine with everything.'' and he goes back to his phone.

''You?'' now the question directed at Tord.

''What are we talking about?'' he snaps away from his light victory high.

Edd snickers a bit before explaining, ''On the first lunch break, which is this one, the food is served always after the bell ring since the recess is over. We can either rush to get some first or wait out a little for the lines to shorten.''

''I don't mind waiting.''

''Then lets do that.''

They chat for about 10 minutes before deciding to get some grub. Tord, however, has to visit the bathroom before that and comes back to the crowded hall, seeing that the others have their food already. He bumps into someone when looking away.

''Shit!'' the male fiddles with his glass of milk, which spills a little on his hand and to the ground, Tord managing to avoid the leak.

''Sorry'' he nonchalantly says to the guy. Should be enough.

''HEY!'' or not -Tord sighs and stops to look behind him. ''Who the fuck do you think you are?'' the oh so obvious jock asks, fighting spirit just eminating from his annoying face.

''Sheesh I dunno. A frog? A piece of burnt toast? You tell me.''

''Don't fucking play around you fucking scandinavian prick.'' Oh! He actually picked up the accent. Tord is almost impressed. ''You better fucking grovel down and clean that shit up with ya tongue or something. While you're at it, why not get me some paper towels, or better yet, have me wipe this disgust in your shirt. Made some fucking use of your dumbass.''

''Oh wooow~'' Tord clearly shows off how non-threatened he is by boredly playing with, ''How expansive is your vocabulary to use the word 'fuck' in every sentence like that? Have you thought about getting a masters in english or something?''

''Excuse me!'' the guy basically throws the glass on the nearest table, not even caring that it falls over, when walking right up to look down on the Norwegian, but he isn't only but a couple centimetres taller. ''Don't you know who the fuck I am?''

Tord closes the gap even more, taking the guy full on to say, with a shiteating grin: ''Oh excuse me. - Tell me exactly where it looks like I give a shit so I can erase it.''

* * *

 

''No no I'm pretty sure he's robosexual.''

Matt is about to answer Edd, but get's stopped when the newly formed crowd behind him 'oooh's and they hear a grunt. Even Tom turns around to see the mob now chanting ''fight! fight! fight!''. ''What the hell is going on?!'' he has to yell over the commotion.

''Some old scuffle from last year?!'' Edd guesses before standing up on the chair to get a better view. People eagerly run in to see.

''GET 'IM!'' someone from the side yells and three guys run in before a loud thump is heard and the people hiss from the sight. Edd sees the signature red of their new associate in the midst of it all. ''Wait... Is that? Tord?''

''WHAT?!'' Matt and Tom ask, the latter halts from taking another bite of his food and they snap their heads around.

''Oh my god yeah it is! And he's fighting Damian! Or at least his group.'' Edd jumps down and now the two others stand up as well, ''We have to help him!'' he circles the table, about to run into the scene but gets grabbed from under his arms by Tom. ''No no no, you aren't going anywhere near that!''

''Tom! He's alone against like FOUR people!'' Edd struggles against the grasp.

''I think we should call for a teacher!'' Matt looks nervously at the chanting crowd.

''I'm sure that has already been done! And I'm pretty sure I saw this coming, which I did warn you guys about but noooo~ you didn't listen did you!''

''Oh for gods sake Tom! This isn't the time for pettiness!'' Edd struggles some more before a very loud clang of metal surprises them and the people laugh. ''Ah dammit!'' is yelled from the middle, but it's not Tord.

''Come on guys!'' Tom releases Edd and Matt follows close behind.

''Ahh shit. This won't end well.'' Tom pinches the bridge of his nose and runs after.

-

Tord ducks under another hard straight and it hits the guy behind him straight in the face, making him fall. ''Aaahhahhahaa. You guys are the worst fighters ever!''

''You piece of shit!'' the guy tackles Tord onto the ground but gets knee'd in the stomach by him. ''OOOF''

''Get the fuck off me!'' he pushes the other off but behind him is another guy holding a chair ready to swing down.

''WOAH WOAH!'' Edd grabs the furniture and Tom slams the guy with his body so he let's go and falls down. ''These guys are with him! Get 'em!'' Damian yells and two guys jump to swing for the three. Tom grabs one and knocks him down while Edd runs away from the other, still holding the chair above his head ''AAh!''

''WHAT!? TOO SCARED TO FINISH YOUR FIGHTS YOURSELF!?'' Tord leaps for Damian but Matt comes to hold him off.

''Tord! This is not what your should be doing!''

''HE STARTED-'' but Matt pulls him away hard to dodge Damian's kick, releasing his grip on the other, so Tord hits the jock hard and jumps on him to finish it, and Matt has to try and subdue him again. Meanwhile Edd is trying to fend the one guy off and they're having a pull-fight over the chair before Edd lets it go and the guy falls to his back. ''Whoops. Sorry.'' But the guy gets up and goes after him, managing to grab the edge of his hoodie but getting pulled by the leg and falling down himself, bringing the brunette boy to his ass as well. ''You black-eyed asshole!'' he yells at Tom holding his ankle and tries to kick his face but the other dodges them quite skillfully.

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?''

''Coach!?''

The scene locks onto a freeze-frame where everyone looks over to the adult in the room. Matt holding Tord off of Damian. Edd, the one guy, and Tom all in a neat line on the floor. And two other guys ready to go in before the coach came to the scene.

One bystander manages to snap a picture of the scene: ''Yuss''

 


End file.
